Jakob/Quotes
Recruitment Ally Jakob Birthright Chapter 17 Vs. Flora * Jakob: "Flora! Stop this madness at once and return to your senses. You've embarrassed me more than enough for one lifetime." * Flora: "Jakob... I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish we could have just stayed in the fortress... Happily serving Lord/Lady Corrin until we were old and gray... We could have had a future together. Just know that I'll always regret this." * Jakob: "What? I can't hear you over this ridiculous snowstorm." * Flora: "That's just as well. It's fitting that my hopes and dreams should blow away in the wind..." Conquest Chapter 8 Vs. Flora * Flora: "Jakob... It's good to see you, though I wish it was under better circumstances." * Jakob: "Flora... When I left you at the castle, I never dreamed I'd find you here. Here with your blade raised in anger against she who you swore to protect. I know the difficulty of your situation, but that doesn't excuse your actions. I'm afraid I have no choice to settle this matter with force." * Flora: "Jakob... In the b-beginning, I never swore my allegiance. I refused. After all, we were little more than hostages. Taken as children... All to prevent this from happening, to stop the Ice Tribe from rebelling. I often thought of running away, but I never did. I stayed... because of you..." * Jakob: "Flora..." * Flora: "I don't want or need your pity, Jakob! Let's finish this!" My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm in perfect shape today. I can handle anything asked of me." (surge) * "I've polished my weapon to mirror sheen. I will look fine, flashing on the battlefield." (weapon exp) * "Looks like someone dropped this. I'll report it later..." (found item) * "A butler should always look his best. Surely you agree, milord/milady." (accessory gift) ** "A gift? For me? You are an extraordinarily generous master/mistress!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "I can accept this only if you accept my profound gratitude, Lady/Lord Corrin." (accessory gift, liked) ** "But no accessory can reflect the dedication I feel inside." (accessory gift refusal) ** "Anything must be considered a treasure if it's a gift from you, Lady/Lord Corrin..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "You remembered my birthday! As always, you are too kind, truly." (friendship birthday gift) ** "Corrin... One of life's greatest gifts is celebrating my birthday with you." (married birthday gift) * "Lady/Lord Corrin, do not hesitate to call on me day or night. I rarely if ever sleep." (idle) * "I may not say it often, but thank you for letting me remain by your side." (idle) * "Ah, hello, Lord/Lady Corrin. I can take this patrol for you, if you'd like." (idle) * "So...bored... Oh, Lord/Lady Corrin! Is there anything I can do for you?" (idle) * "Perfect timing, Lord/Lady Corrin! I'm just putting the finishing touches on your meal. (idle) * "I've completed all of my duties for the day, Corrin. Care to go for a stroll?" (idle,married) * "I'll serve you to the best of my abilities for the rest of our days together." (idle,married) * "Corrin, I will be at your beck and call always. You may rely on me forever." (idle, married) * "Greetings traveler. Would you like a cup of tea as you wander?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Looks like I've finished all of my tasks. What do you do with your free time?" (free time) * "Seems I'm free at the moment. Do you mind if I ask how you enjoy your free time?" (free time) * "In the next battle, let's team up. That way we can protect Corrin together. (team up) * "May I assist you in our next battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "Well, of course I try to assist Corrin wherever I can." (free time) * "Certainly. I don't usually need help, but let's see what you can do." (team up) * "Of course—I would be honored to fight by your side." (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child * "I must admit, spending time together feels a bit odd... But I could get used to it. " (spending time) Replying - Child * "Perhaps you'll let me spoil you a little in the future?" (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship * "Care for a cup of tea, milord/milady? I brought a hot kettle just in case." (Invite) * "I thought you might be famished, milord/milady, so I brought you some refreshments." (Invite) * "Did you need something, milord/milady? I am most glad to do whatever you require." (Invite) * "Pardon the intrusion, Lord/Lady Corrin, but we have several matters to discuss." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Good! You have returned. I long to spend every waking moment with you." (Spouse; Upon entering) * "Ah, Corrin... Home at last! I have you all to myself." (Spouse; Upon entering) * "Ah! There you are, Corrin. I've been waiting for your return." (Spouse; Upon entering) * "Ah, Corrin. Nothing gives me greater pleasure than being in your company." (Spouse; Returning to selection screen) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena * "Welcome to the arena. You can wager on all the battles that take place here." * "Heh, well I suppose I can help you." (When assisting another unit) * "My liege always expects the best from me." (victory) * "I hope you can forgive me for this catastrophe..." (defeat) Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "My most heartfelt congratulations on this day of your birth, Corrin!" * "Corrin... Happy birthday. I will love you for all the birthdays to come." (married) * "Congratulations." Level Up * "Permission to celebrate, milord/milady?" (6+ stats up) * "My lord/lady needs me to be yet stronger." (4-5 stats up) * "I must develop my skills faster..." (2-3 stats up) * "Well, that won't do at all." (0-1 stats up) * "I have apparently reached my potential." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I can be anything my lady/lord requires." Confession Roster A multitalented Nohrian butler who serves Corrin at home and on the battlefield. While generally cool toward others, he took a vow of absolute loyalty to Corrin. Not a morning person. Born on 12/3. Help Description ''One of Corrin's retainers. A butler of surpassing skill and loyalty. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endagame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Support * "Stiff upper lip." * "You have my support." * "Is there a plan?" * "Well...how irksome." * "Be careful." * "This should be simple." * "This will be enjoyable." * "You may rely on me." * "Be steadfast." * "Allow me to join you." Attack Stance * "This won't do." * "May I?" * "You must go!" * "Rest a moment." Guard Stance * "May I assist?" * "You rang?" * "Get back!" Critical/Skill * "I'm afraid this will be messy!" * "Time to take out the trash!" * "You are excused!" * "You're about to be served!" Defeated Enemy * "I could do no less." * "Ha." * "Excuse me." * "All clean!" * "Hmph." * "No surprise there." * "Yet another victory." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Sorry to be a bother." * "Much obliged." * "Many thanks." Defeated by Enemy * "Dash it all..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes